Smash Bros Comics
by Kitty Blaze 64
Summary: A collection of my Smash Bros. Comics, now put into story form! Review and tell me about it!
1. 1: The Pie

Smash Bros. #1

It's a week before Christmas. It's decorating time in the Smash Bros. headquarters. Ganondorf is in charge of the mail, and Bowser the lights.

Ganondorf does not like having to do the mail; he'd rather be inside where it's dry and warm like the Gerudo desert. Outside it's cold and snowy.

He trudges moodily towards the Mail Center.

"Why do _I _have to do the mail?" He mutters, and begins to sort the mail into cubbies.

Bowser walks by with several strand of Christmas lights, smirks, and says, "Ha, ha. You got the mail. I get to do the lights." Ganondorf sighs angrily, and begins sorting again.

Suddenly, a package appears.

"Hey, a package!" Ganondorf says, his bad mood gone. "I wonder who it's for?"

He looks at the label: "To Ganondorf"

"It's for me?" He asks himself, happily. "SWEEEEEEEEET!!!! I never get presents!"

He tears the package apart. Inside, there's a pie. "It's a PIE!!" Ganondorf half-shouted, extremely happy he actually got something for Christmas.

Then, a catapulting device under the pie activates and flings the pie right into Ganondorf's face. "BUT IT'S TOO EARLY FOR APRIL FOOLS!!!!!" He shouts; his previous bad mood now ten times worse.

Bowser, done with the lights, walks by Ganondorf again. A huge grin spread across his face. "Ha, ha, you got a pie in your face! I just got _done_ with the lights."

Ganondorf sighed angrily, once again, and got back to sorting the mail. He didn't get anymore presents…


	2. 2: Civil War Statues

#2: Civil War Statues

In the Smash Bros. Official High School, Ganondorf and Bowser have the same classes together. Today in Social Studies, they're taking a field trip to Shiloh, Tennessee; the site of a famous Civil War Battlefield.

"Remember, class. There's one question you must _never _ask: How the soldiers fought around the statues!" The teacher, Mr. Shad, explained. Ganondorf, meanwhile, was busy daydreaming about cannons and guns and such and wasn't paying attention. Bowser was, though. "Ok!" He said, and the class went off to Shiloh.

"Welcome to Shiloh Battlefield!" Said the tour guide, Bob. "The battle itself lasted for two days." The class walked on to a scene with statues shooting guns and loading cannons. "In all, over 3,000 died on both sides." Bob continued.

"Wowwwwww…" The class said in amazement. "Yes, that's right, 'wow". Bob said. "Any questions?"

"I have one!" Bowser said.

"What?"

"Is the battlefield haunted?"

"There have been reports, yes… I guess you can say it's haunted."

"SWEEEEEET!!!!"

"Any more questions?" Bob asked once more.

"I have one." Ganondorf said.

"Yes?"

"How'd the soldiers fight around all those statues?"

At that, everyone, including Bowser and Bob, looked at Ganondorf with the "no patience" look.

"Were you paying attention to Mr. Shad?" Bowser asked Ganondorf.

"No………" Ganondorf said, embarrassed.

"Listen next time, and you would know what to ask and what not to ask!"

"Sorry…"


	3. 3: Mr Ekans

#3: Mr. Ekans

(all 3 comics in 1)

*Not to be confused with the Pokémon, Ekans, Mr. Ekans is a murderer I dreamt about once. He kinda looks like Snake, so Ekans, in this case, is Snake spelled backwards.

The annual "Scariest Person" contest in SSB-HQ has unusual results. Ganondorf and Bowser, usually 1st and 2nd, are now 2nd and 3rd. Ganondorf doesn't like to lose, especially this contest.

"I got 2nd!!!!!" He rants to Bowser.

"I got 3rd…"

"Do you know who won?" Ganondorf asks.

"Yeah…his name is Mr. Ekans."

At this, Mr. Ekans walks by. He is really tall, with a goat-tee/mustache combination, and was Ganondorf and Bowser's math teacher in high school for 4 straight years. If you think your math teacher is evil, you haven't met Mr. Ekans. He's especially mean about homework. Even after graduation, he will track you down for his homework, even after 5 years…

"Hey… wasn't he our math teacher?" Ganondorf realized.

"Wonder what he's doing here…" Bowser said.

"Maybe it's because I never turned that one assignment in."

"YOU NEVER TURNED THAT IN?!?!?!? You know how he is about homework! He'll get us for sure!"

"Whoops…"

"Anyway, since the manager's on vacation, the assistant manager is hosting a "Manager Gone" party! Let's go!"

LATER….

Snake is singing "Piano Man" on stage. Ganondorf and Bowser are having a good time, drinking Pepsi and talking about random, funny stuff. Suddenly, there's sirens outside. Police sirens.

"Let's go see what it is!" Bowser suggested. The officers came in.

"Ganondorf, you'ere under arrest for cutting down trees in the Kokiri Forest!" Officer Cornball yelled.

"I didn't know that was illegal!" Ganondorf invented.

"You're sentenced for 5 years behind bars!" A judge declared.

LATER….

Ganondorf sits moodily in his cell. Amazingly, he has a visitor.

"Guard, let me in." Mr. Ekans commanded.

"What are you doing here?" Ganondorf asked him.

"For your assignment that wasn't turned in 5 years ago."

"I threw it away after graduation…"

"I'll just give it to you again." At this, Mr. Ekans pulled out a stack of papers at least 10ft high, the assignment.

"I forgot how big it was…" Ganondorf thought.

Mr. Ekans threw the pile on top of Ganondorf.

"See you in 5 years!" He said, and was gone.

"Dang it…" Ganondorf complained, and began working on the assignment.


	4. 3:1: Tree Cutter: backstory to Mr Ekans

#3.5: Tree Cutter (backstory of Mr. Ekans pt3)

*Based on another dream I had, this is probably the shortest one yet*

I was just having fun, a tourist of Hyrule, going through Kokiri Forest. I heard a chainsaw, which is never good, and went to see who it was.

It was Ganondorf!

"Hey, he has a chainsaw! I need to get a picture for my cousin!" I thought excitedly, I wasn't afraid of this evil person with a working chainsaw, which was pretty weird later on.

Ganondorf cut down another tree, laughed, and walked on.

I lost sight of him, but found him later on in another part of the forest. I spent who knows how many hours trying to get a perfect pic, each time him getting away.

Finally I got one, then the police came. They came to ask who's been cutting down trees, how many.

They went away to the "Manager Gone" party, and I finished my vacation.


	5. 4: First Snow

#4: First Snow

Kirby looked outside, wearing a Santa hat. At least 6 inches of snow was on the ground, more falling even then! He went to tell everybody: FIRST SNOW!!

The first person was Ganondorf: "Ganondorf! FIRST SNOW!"

"Sweet!" Ganondorf said, imagining a snowball fight, extremely fun.

He found Bowser later on: "Hey, Bowser. You want to have a snowball fight?"

"Sure!"

Most of the people at the Smash Bros. HQ already had snowball fights underway.

"You cheater! You can't hit snowballs at me with your hammer!" Mario shouted at King Dedede.

"So? You keep melting mine when they get close to you! _You're _the cheater!"

Ganondorf and Bowser's were intense. It was a steady river of snowballs for at least 10 minutes. Finally, Bowser had to admit defeat.

"Dang, Ganondorf! I didn't think, you being from the desert, you could be that good at snowball fights!" Bowser said in amazement.

After about 10 matches, the winner was Ganondorf, 2nd was Fox, 3rd Link, 4th King Dedede (who Mario still thought was the cheater, not him).

Unfortunately, the snow melted away by Morning, and the Smash Bros. had to wait until it snowed again, which the weather man, Mario, said not for a couple more weeks…


	6. 5: Twister Troubles

#5: Twister Troubles

Another 3-in-1 story…

**Both Views:**

Tornado sirens blare outside. Mario is really busy in the weather center, while Ganondorf and Bowser are playing the Wii at Ganondorf's house; Wii Sports Baseball.

"Tornado Warning for Getoffmylawn County!" Mario reported on the news. "F-5! Get into the basement immediately!"

Of course, Ganondorf and Bowser didn't hear that… Bowser was absolutely smokin' Ganondorf at Baseball. "Dude, I think I hear sirens…" Bowser said, pausing the game. "Let's go see what it is!" Ganondorf suggested, and they went outside.

"What IS that!?" Ganondorf asked Bowser, never seeing a tornado before; only dust devils "It's a cloud." Bowser replied. "DUH!!" Ganondorf said. "It's a funnel cloud…!" Bowser said, and both of them realized how close they were to it.

"DUDE, RUN!!!" They both shouted, and ran off…

**Mario's View: **

Since he works at the weather station, Mario spends the summer in the Smash Bros. HQ. Having nothing else to do, Link also stays during the summertime. They're having fun on the 3rd floor, playing a game of badminton in the 3rd floor gym. One side of the gym, the North side, is all unbreakable glass.

At noon, it was clear to the east, and cumulus clouds (cotton clouds) were to the west. By four, though, really dark storm clouds were to the west. Soon enough, intense lightning lit up the gym.

"I should probably go to the station…" Mario said, seeing rotation in the clouds. The rotation was producing a funnel cloud. "I'll go ahead and head to the basement," Link said, and was off. Mario went ahead and took the elevator.

The station was on the 1st floor, next to the basement stairs. A giant flash of lightning produced thunder that sounded like a cannon. Mario made it to the station to warn the people of Getoffmylawn County of the f-5 twister.

**Ganondorf and Bowser's View:**

Ganondorf and Bowser have separate houses in Getoffmylawn County during the summertime. Ganondorf went over to Bowser's house for lunch; hotdogs and chips. Then they would go to Ganondorf's house to play the Wii.

After Ganondorf won a game of bowling, they started to play baseball. For at least 10 matches, both Ganondorf and Bowser won equally. Then Ganondorf had a major losing streak, and soon it was 20-10; Bowser 20, Ganondorf 10. In the middle of the 45th game, Bowser heard the sirens outside. "I think I hear sirens…" Bowser said. "Let's check it out!" was Ganondorf's reply. Going outside, they see a giant F-5 twister going towards their house.

"What IS that!?" Ganondorf asked Bowser, never seeing a tornado before; only dust devils "It's a cloud." Bowser replied. "DUH!!" Ganondorf said. "It's a funnel cloud…!" Bowser said, and both of them realized how close they were to it.

"DUDE, RUN!!!" They both shouted, and ran off. They made it… but Ganondorf's house wasn't so lucky. Only the Wii and the TV were left of the house, still on the pause screen for baseball.


	7. 6: Pineapple Mystery

#6: Who sent the Pineapple?

In the 3rd floor gym, Link and Mario were going at it with badminton. The first daffodil was seen just that morning. It was storming out, but not too badly. Tied 4-4, with 6 points each, Mario served the birdie, a little short, to Link. Link took this opportunity to go to the net and spike the birdie, winning the point and match.

"Good game." They said to each other. Thunder rumbled softly out the unbreakable windows. They headed downstairs.

About to head into the dining area, Mario happened to look over at the lounge. There, on the central table, sat a pineapple! Mario did a double take; just to be sure it wasn't a vase.

"What's a pineapple doing there?" He asked Link.

"I don't know."

"Let's ask around, then."

Mario went off to the manager's office. Link, meanwhile, checked the pineapple for a name. There was a tag hidden underneath, that said, _Nobody_.

"Odd name," Link thought.

The manager's answer was also "Nobody" (she said with a hint of mischief), which confused Mario.

"Who would be named Nobody?" Mario asked when he met up with Link on the 2nd floor.

"I don't know."

"Maybe a janitor or something?"

"I don't know!"

"We could check…"

"Yeah, we could."

"Ok, then. I'll check upstairs for a janitor, and then you can check downstairs."

"Ok…"

They checked all over their respective floors to find a janitor, with no luck. Mario suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. He went to the office to call Nobody to room 262. No one came.

"Well, you _did _call _Nobody_ to this room," Link laughed a little.

"Wait, what? …Ooohhhh…." Mario got his mistake.

Suddenly, the manager called them both down to the lounge. There, was a stranger, in a work uniform of a delivery company. His name tag read, "Nohbahdy". He was dark in color, and with a wide grin, said,

"I've been delivering fruit here since this place opened. I thought, 'Well, let's do a little prank today.' So, I just put the pineapple in a different spot, and there you go. It was kinda funny watching you two run around like that, looking for the owner of the pineapple."

They all laughed, and followed Nohbahdy to the kitchen, each carrying a pineapple.


End file.
